HighSchool DxD: O Cavaleiro Branco e o Principe Lobo
by Madolche.PH
Summary: A vida de dois jovens completamentes diferentes estam prestes a mudar para sempre. Um deles com uma vida simples e feliz e com o sonho de ser um cavaleiro, o outro um jovem justiceiro com um passado tragico e um grande segredo. Agora cada um deles com um caminho para seguir, mas no final com o mesmo objetivo se tornarem forte o suficientes para proteger seus entes queridos.
1. Chapter 1 - A Princesa de Rosa

**Oi Madolche aqui, queria pedir desculpa por não postar durante esse tempo, o começo do ano foi puxado e acabou me desanimando um pouco para escrever, ainda está um pouco complicado mas vou tentar atualizar as história sempre que der, por enquanto estou postando essa história do anime HighSchool DxD escrita em conjunto com a ScarDevil uma escritora do site Spirit Fanfic. A história vai seguir o ponto de vista de cada um dos nossos personagens, onde cada um vai escrever um capitulo. Então o primeiro capitulo é com o meu personagem e vamos seguir com a história.**

**...**

Estava um dia lindo, o sol brilhava no céu azul, os pássaros cantava, uma brisa deliciosa soprava no ar e as pessoas passeavam felizes no parque, entre essas pessoas estava Inui Kazuo, um adolescente de 17 anos que media 1,75 cm com uma construção magra mas definida, seu cabelo era preto e bagunçado com uma mecha caindo entre seus olhos verdes, sua pele um pouco mais pálida que o normal, ele usava o uniforme masculino da Kuoh academy, com o blazer aberto e uma camisa branca por baixo dele, e carregava um sua mochila e uma sacola com sua shinai.

Kazuo adorava caminhar pelo parque, mesmo sendo um caminho mais longo para sua casa, ele ainda prefere andar por aqui, ver as pessoas conversando entre si, as crianças brincando, os animais e a calmaria que o parque proporciona, ele adora poder ver e apreciar esse momento de paz, por isso ele sempre passava por aqui voltando da escola, e hoje não foi diferente exceto por um motivo, ao voltar de suas atividades no clube de kendo, ele se depara com uma garota que mais pode ser descrita como uma princesa sendo assediada por dois delinquentes, enquanto ela claramente ignorava eles e olhava em volta parecendo procurar por algo.

A dita princesa parecia ter 16 anos apesar de ser bem desenvolvida para sua idade, ela era um pouco baixa parecendo medir por volta de 1,50 cm e tinha longos cabelos loiros amarrados com laços vermelhos em um twintails em forma de cachos, mechas caiam em sua testa com uma maior caindo em seu nariz, por entre seus olhos azuis, ela usava um vestido rosa com babados brancos e um laço vermelho e sapatos igualmente rosa com meias brancas.

Ela estava segurando um tipo de panfleto e olhava em volta tentado achar algo e isso parece ter irritado muito os dois marginais, já que um deles vai até ela claramente com raiva, Kazuo vendo isso resolve interferir antes que algo aconteça, sacou o celular e foi até eles.

\- Escuta aqui vadia! – O bandido grita ao mesmo tempo que agarra o pulso da garota.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo?! – A garota pede indignada, sua voz cheia de arrogância, mas logo ela ganha um olhar de medo quando vê a grande quantidade de crucifixo nas pulseiras do homem.

\- Quem você pensa que é, vadia?! Me ignorando assim! – O delinquente grita ignorando a pergunta dela e aperta ainda mais seu pulso, fazendo ela soltar um gemido de dor por conta das cruzes perto dela.

Ravel se encolhe diante dessa situação, ela realmente não esperava que algo assim acontecesse ao vir para o mundo humano. Ela só queria conhecer a loja de doce que os membros da nobreza de seu irmão sempre falam, porem tudo deu errado. Além de se perder, ela acaba nessa situação desagradável, e enquanto ela poderia acabar com esses humanos rapidamente ela não poderia se expor com tantas pessoas ao redor delas, e para piorar a quantidade de cruzes que esse cara tinha as estavam machucando.

O delinquente começa a puxar ela para outro local, e Ravel só poderia olhar ao redor por ajuda, mas todas as pessoas na área só desviavam o olhar, o que só faz ela ficar mais desesperada. Nesse momento a pele em seu pulso já estava marcada por conta das cruzes, pequenas lagrimas se formam em seus olhos e ela os fecha quando mais uma onda de dor atravessa seu corpo, que logo desaparece junto com a sensação de aperto em seu pulso, seguido de um grito de dor do seu atacante. Abrindo os olhos rapidamente para olhar o que aconteceu, Ravel se depara com um garoto um pouco mais velho que ela dobrando o braço de seu atacante atrás de suas costas.

\- Agora, eu sei que ela é bonita, mas está claro que ela não quer nada com vocês dois. – Kazuo fala com uma voz calma e com um sorriso enquanto dobra ainda mais o braço do homem, o fazendo soltar mais um grito. – Então porque vocês não dão o fora daqui?

\- Você ficou maluco?! Nós vamos acabar com você! – O amigo do homem grita para Kazuo, que simplesmente dobra ainda mais o braço do homem, resultando em mais um grunhido de dor.

\- Tem certeza de que não querem ir embora? Eu já chamei a polícia, só para vocês saberem. – Kazuo o responde calmamente e mostra o seu celular enquanto joga o delinquente em cima de seu amigo.

\- Tch. Você vai pagar por isso. – O marginal fala com raiva e vai embora massageando seu braço, seguido por seu amigo.

Kazuo se vira para ver se a garota que ele ajudou estava bem e finalmente pode ver como ela era bonita. Sua mente se perde por um instante ao olhar para ela, mas logo ele retorna a si e vê que ela o estava encarando com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas um pouco coradas.

\- Você está bem? – Kazuo pergunta tirando Ravel de seu devaneio.

\- S- sim, e- eu q- quer... – Ravel começa a gaguejar, o que fez Kazuo olhar para ela estranho, ela então para de falar respira fundo e dá uma tossida em sua mão antes de recomeçar. – Sim, eu estou bem, sua ajuda foi apreciada.

\- Estou feliz em ouvir isso. – Kazuo fala, achando divertido o jeito 'princesa' de Ravel, ele então repara no panfleto que ela estava segurando. – Será que é isso que você estava procurando?

\- Sim, eu ouvi que essa loja vende em dos melhores bolos de Japão, então eu quis ver como ela era. – Ravel responde a ele o entregando o panfleto para Kazuo.

\- Isso é verdade, eu posso garantir. – Kazuo com orgulho em sua voz a responde. – Mas você está procurando no lugar errado, a loja fica a uns 5 quarteirões daqui.

\- O que?! Quero dizer, eu sei disso, só queria conhecer o parque, não como se eu estive perdida ou coisa assim. – Ravel fala com sua voz ainda carregada de arrogância, com os braços cruzados sob o peito, mas essa imagem se destrói pela bochecha corada do embaraço e o fato dela estar evitando o olhar de Kazuo, o que provoca um sorriso dele.

\- Entendo, bem eu estou indo nessa direção, se quiser eu posso te acompanhar. – Ele oferece a ela, com um sorriso gentil que faz ela corar ainda mais.

\- Não é como se eu precisasse de ajuda. – Ravel o responde com sua atitude de tsundere, o que faz com Kazuo ganhar um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. – Mas já que você foi tão cavaleiro e saiu de seu caminho para me ajudar, eu irei permitir que você me acompanhe.

\- Muito obrigado por isso, esse cavaleiro fica honrado em poder lhe acompanhar ojou-sama. – Kazuo fala dramaticamente e faz uma reverencia o que faz Ravel soltar uma pequena risada por trás de sua mão. – Aliás meu nome é Inui Kazuo.

Ravel olha para Kazuo, suas bochechas um pouco coradas, mas um sorriso divertido no rosto que logo se transforma em um confiante, ela segura os lados de seu vestido e também faz uma reverência para Kazuo.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo Inui-san, meu nome é Ravel Phenex, vou lhe permitir me chamar pelo primeiro nome, como recompensa por me ajudar.

\- Nesse caso, você também pode me chamar de Kazuo. Agora vamos? – Kazuo oferece e logo os dois partem em direção a loja.

Ravel e Kazuo podiam ser vistos caminhando lado a lado indo em direção a loja, ambos com sorrisos no rosto enquanto conversando sobre várias coisas, com Kazuo soltando algumas risadas e Ravel rindo com a mão em frente a boca, e sem que ela percebesse se aproxima dele fazendo com que suas mãos se tocassem, ambos coraram com isso mas nenhum dos dois disse nada e continuaram andando, chegando na loja ambos podiam ver uma placa de fechado na porta.

\- Ela está fechada? – Ravel fala com um tom de decepção que também pode ser visível em seu rosto.

\- Sim, a dona queria fazer algumas mudanças na loja e testar algumas novas receitas então ela resolveu fechar a loja por hoje. – Kazuo fala para Ravel que o encara por não a ter dito isso mais cedo. – Mas Ravel-san, realmente tem sorte.

\- Como eu posso ter sorte. Primeiro sou assediada e agora a loja que eu queria conhecer está fechada. – Ravel disse um pouco nervosa botando as mãos na cintura.

Kazuo ao invés de responder a ela, tirou um chaveiro do bolso e mostrou a Ravel, ganhou um olhar curioso em seu rosto, ele então inseriu a chave na porta e a abriu, um som de sino ressoa, ele então faz sinal para a Ravel entrar.

\- Por aqui ojou-sama.

Ravel ainda surpresa simplesmente entra na loja, lá dentro ela pode reparar no interior do local, ele tinha um piso de madeira e paredes pintadas com uma cor clara, com alguns quadros e outras decorações nela, algumas mesas espalhadas pela loja com as cadeiras encima delas mostrando que a loja estava realmente fechada, um balcão ficava no outro lado da loja, que exibia umas amostras dos bolos, com uma porta atrás dele que provavelmente dava para a cozinha e o resto da casa, no geral a loja era simples, mas tinha uma sensação acolhedora e relaxante. Ouvindo o som do sino mais uma vez, Ravel olha para trás e vê Kazuo fechando a porta antes de se aproximar dela.

\- Kazu-kun, é você? Você demorou hoje, estava ficando preocupada. – Uma voz feminina e gentil interrompe a Ravel, antes que ela pudesse falar algo.

Ravel em direção da voz e viu saindo da cozinha uma bela mulher, que parecia alguns anos mais velha que Kazuo, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que desciam até sua cintura e tinha seus olhos fechados, como ela podia ver era um mistério para Ravel, ela usava um uniforme de emprega francesa marrom e branco, e no avental tinha uma marca de pata de gato também em marrom, na opinião de Ravel ela era linda.

\- Sinto muito Miiko-nee, mas eu tive um pequeno problema na volta. – Kazuo a responde se aproximando dela, fazendo Ravel se perguntar qual o relacionamento dos dois.

\- Problemas? Você está bem? – Miiko preocupada pede a Kazuo.

\- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar, na verdade quem teve um problema foi a Ravel-san. – Kazuo a explica olhando para Ravel, que ainda estava parada no local olhando para os dois.

\- Ara ara, e quem poderia ser você? – Miiko pergunta a Ravel, botando uma de suas mãos na bochecha e inclinando o rosto. – Para Kazu-kun trazer uma garota tão bonita, mesmo com o café fechado, poderia ser que você é a namorada dele?

\- O-o-o q-q-que? N-n-não i-i-i-iss... – Ravel fica completamente vermelha, e não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

\- Miiko-nee, você poderia parar de provocar os clientes assim? – Kazuo intervém para salvar Ravel do embaraço, o que faz a Miiko ganhar um beicinho. – O nome dela é Ravel Phenex, ela queria visitar a loja por causa de recomendação, mas acabou sendo assedia por dois babacas no parque.

\- Ara, você está bem? – Miiko pergunta a Ravel, sua expressão mudando para uma de preocupação.

\- Sim, Kazuo-san me ajudou naquela hora, e ainda me guiou até aqui. – Ravel agora mais calma responde à pergunta.

\- Quem bom em ouvir isso. – Miiko solta um suspiro de alivio, antes de ganhar um sorriso e botar sua mão em frente a boca. – Ara ara, mas que cavaleiro você é Kazu-kun salvando a princesa do perigo.

\- Sim, de qualquer forma, Ravel-san esta é a dona da loja e minha irmã mais velha Inui Miiko. – Kazuo um pouco corado com as palhaçadas de sua irmã apresenta ela a Ravel. – Eu estou indo trocar de roupa, Ravel-san poderia esperar um pouco.

Ravel também corada concorda e Kazuo sai indo pela porta atrás do balcão, deixando as duas sozinhas, antes que Ravel possa dizer algo a voz de Miiko a interrompe mais uma vez.

\- Prazer em conhece-la Ravel-chan, como Kazu-kun disse, eu sou Inui Miiko, pode me chamar de Miiko.

\- Muito prazer em conhece-la Miiko-san, meu nome é Ravel Phenex. – Ravel se apresenta a Miiko da mesma forma que fez com Kazuo.

\- Ara ara, que educada. Você pode se sentar ali Ravel-chan, enquanto espera o Kazu-kun, eu tenho que terminar os bolos. – Miiko aponta para uma das mesas que tinha suas cadeiras no chão.

\- Miiko-san você tem certeza? Quero dizer a loja estava fechada, eu não quero causar problemas?

\- Bobagem Ravel-chan, eu estou preparando novas receitas, seria bom ter alguém para me dar uma opinião sobre eles. Além disso você é uma amiga de Kazu-kun, então não tem problema. – Miiko a responde e sem dar tempo de Ravel contestar, ela já sai do cômodo indo para a cozinha e deixando Ravel sozinha.

Ravel sem ter o que fazer foi se sentar na mesa que Miiko indicou, ainda surpresa com a gentileza dessa família e com a grande confusão que foi seu dia, tudo começa depois que ela ouviu a Xuelan, uma das servas de seu irmão, falando sobre uma loja que vendia o melhor bolo que ela já comeu, isso a deixou curiosa já que era um passatempo que ela tinha de sempre tomar chá com sua mãe, mas elas pararam de fazer isso com o tempo por conta do trabalho dela, então ela pensou que podia comprar um bolo para tentar reviver isso, só que sua família não a deixaria vir ao mundo humano sozinha e ela não queria trazer nenhum servo, já que queria fazer uma surpresa, então ela saiu escondida.

E foi ai que tudo deu errado, além dela consegui se perder e nenhuma pessoa parar para dar atenção a ela, ainda foi assediada por dois marginais que usavam mais cruzes do que os exorcista, então quando ela estava preste a chamar seu irmão, ele chegou, um jovem de cabelos negros e bagunçados que como um cavaleiro das histórias que ela lia a salvou dos dois marginais, depois disso ainda a guiou para a loja que ela queria conhecer, onde ela descobriu que ele era irmão da dona da loja, que a permitiu ficar na loja mesmo ela estando fechada.

\- Aqui está ojou-sama. – A voz de Kazuo tira Ravel de seus pensamentos e ela vê um pedaço de bolo decorado com chantilly e morango junto com uma xícara de chá a sua frente, e Kazuo usando um uniforme de mordomo a fazendo corar com o quão legal ele parecia. – O que a ojou-sama está pensando?

\- Muito obrigado. Eu estava pensando sobre os acontecimentos de hoje. – Ravel fala ajeitando o prato a sua frente, e pegando um pedaço do bolo com o garfo e comendo. – Isso é fantástico! É o melhor bolo que já comi.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, tenho certeza que a Miiko-nee também. – Kazuo fala com um sorriso, claramente com orgulho da comida de sua irmã. – Será que a ojou-sama me deixaria acompanhá-la, para ouvir sobre isso?

Ravel solta um risinho, achando a personalidade excêntrica de Kazuo divertida e cativante, ela então um sinal com a mão para a cadeira em frente a ela.

\- Pois bem, eu gostaria disso.

Com isso Kazuo se senta à mesa e ambos começam a conversar sobre todos os assuntos possível, ignorando o tempo e tudo a suas voltas, o ambiente antes silencioso da loja é preenchido pela por duas risadas, que logo se tornam três com a chegada de Miiko que se junta a eles na mesa.

Ravel poderia dizer que esse é um dos dias mais divertidos que ela já teve, apesar de Ravel amar sua família e gostar de seu estilo de vida, ela acha ele um pouco estressante, já que ela sempre tem que ser educada e nobre com as pessoas, tendo pouco tempo onde ela podia ser ela mesmo, onde ela podia praticar seu hobby, e para piorar por ser filha do chefe da casa Phenex, ela não tinha nenhum amigo, já que em sua escolas todos se aproximavam dela para ganhar favores, e em sua casa as criadas só a viam como sua mestre, mesmo as servas de seu irmão só a viam como a irmã mais nova de seu mestre.

Por esses motivos Ravel se divertiu tanto hoje, mesmo sendo só ficar sentada em uma mesa conversando e experimentando bolos e doces, foi essa simplicidade que a deixou relaxar e aproveitar o dia, como quando ela fazia isso com sua mãe. E antes que Ravel percebesse já tinha anoitecido e ela estava em frente a porta se despedindo da Miiko enquanto Kazuo estava longe de ser visto.

\- Tchau Ravel-chan, volte sempre que você quiser. – Miiko se despede de Ravel e a entrega um pacote para ela. – Aqui, alguns doces para você levar.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso Miiko-san, eu já não paguei pelos bolos. – Ravel negou.

\- Ara ara Ravel-chan, você é uma menina tão educada, está tudo bem ser um pouco egoísta. – Miiko bota a caixa na mão de Ravel. – Porque você não come eles com sua mãe? Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria, e quem sabe você não a traz aqui da próxima vez.

Ravel ficou surpresa com isso, ela tinha comentado sobre sua mãe com os dois e aqui estava Miiko querendo a ajudar com isso, Ravel realmente teve sorte de conhecer alguém tão gentil como a Miiko, ela realmente iria trazer sua mãe aqui.

\- Muito obrigado! – Ravel se curva em agradecimento, sua voz um pouco mais alta que o normal, tocada pela ação da Miiko, ela então olha em direção a porta da cozinha esperando ver Kazuo, aquele que era o responsável por seu incrível dia, mas não o viu e olhou para o chão um pouco triste por ele não se despedir dela.

\- Vamos lá ojou-sama. – A voz de Kazuo assusta Ravel que o viu vindo em sua direção, agora usando uma calça preta com um camisa branca e um casaco preto.

\- Ir aonde? – Ravel pergunta confusa.

\- Vou ter levar para sua casa, já está escuro e pode ser perigoso você ir sozinha. – Kazuo a responde a deixando um pouco surpresa com isso e logo concorda.

Ravel e Kazuo estão de volta a mesma praça onde se conheceram, a viajem inteira marcada pelo silencio deles, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, sobre como em menos de um dia eles se sentiram tão ligados um ao outro, como eles não queriam parar de conversar, como queriam continuar sentados naquela mesa pelo resto da noite, da estranha sensação em seus peitos sempre que olham para o outro.

\- Tem certeza de que aqui está bom? – Kazuo quebra o silencio entre os dois.

\- Sim, um motorista da minha família está vindo me buscar. – Ravel mente, já que ela só vai usar o círculo de teletransporte, mas antes disso ela se vira totalmente para Kazuo chamando sua atenção. – Eu queria agradecer por hoje, eu me diverti muito.

\- Eu também aproveitei muito. – Kazuo fala achando fofo o rosto corado de Ravel.

\- Se possível eu gostaria de voltar para conversarmos mais. – Ravel pede desviando o olhar de Kazuo, que fica surpreso com a questão, ele então dá um pequeno sorriso e acaricia a cabeça de Ravel para a agradável surpresa da mesma.

\- Minha irmã já disse, você pode voltar a qualquer hora ojou-sama, na verdade eu ficaria muito feliz com sua visita.

_**Bang! **_

Antes que Ravel possa falar algo Kazuo a abraça seguido de um alto barulho, ele logo cai no chão e sangue mancha o vestido de Ravel e isso tudo acontece antes mesmo dela perceber. Confusa com isso ela olha para baixo só para ver Kazuo deitado no chão com uma grande mancha de sangue em suas costas.

\- Eu não esperava que o humano te defendesse, mas bem, menos um amante de demônio no mundo. HAHAHAHA. – Uma voz a tira de sua confusão, olhando para a direção da voz, ela vê um exorcista saindo das árvores com um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, cabelos loiros e usando um sobre tudo preto, em uma das mãos tinha um revólver e na outra uma espada totalmente negra com uma corrente amarrada em na guarda dela. – O que foi o gato comeu sua língua?

Ravel explode em raiva, ela libera suas assas de fogo e joga uma grande bola de fogo no exorcista, que facilmente a divide em duas com sua espada. Ravel prepara outro ataque, mas antes que ela possa lançar ele, ela é arremessada para trás por uma grande corrente de ar lançada pelo balanço da espada e bate com suas costas no chafariz. Ao tentar se levantar, uma corrente prateada cheia de palavras escritas nelas a envolve prendendo seus braços e cancelando suas chamas e poderes, o que a deixa muito assustada.

\- HAHAHA. Parece que cortaram suas assas pequeno morcego. – O exorcista ri sadicamente e se aproximava dela só para Kazuo segurar sua perna.

\- Hoh... Você ainda está vivo? – O exorcista pergunta com uma leve surpresa e diversão em sua voz, antes de esfaquear Kazuo com sua espada que grita de dor.

\- NÃO! – Ravel grita em terror.

\- Não? Espera, não me diga que você se importa com ele? HAHAHA um demônio que se apaixonou por um humano? Isso é hilário. – O exorcista fala com um prazer doentio em sua voz e esfaqueia Kazuo mais uma vez, provocando mais um grito de Ravel mas nenhum de Kazuo. – Huh, ele morreu? Que chato.

\- Você vai pagar por isso! – Ravel exclama com raiva enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

\- Um diabo de merda acha que pode me ameaçar. – O exorcista fala ao largar Kazuo e começar a se aproximar de Ravel.

Quando ele chega a ela solta mais uma risada insana, por causa do olhar de ódio que ela o dava ele então começa a inspecionar ela o que a deixava assustada, mas Ravel não queria deixar transparecer esse medo e continuou a olhar para ele com ódio.

\- Você até que é bem gostosa, que pena ser um demônio de merda, eu ia adorar brincar com você. – O psicopata fala com ela e usa sua espada para cortar um pouco o vestido de Ravel, expondo seu sutiã rosa e ela solta um grito de surpresa e tenta se afastar, mas ele continua e pressiona a ponta da espada no meu dos peitos dela, fazendo um pouco de sangue cair, e por conta das correntes ela não conseguiu se curar.

\- Para! Socorro! Alguém! Por favor. – Ravel grita por ajuda enquanto tenta fugir dele, mas ele agarra a corrente e a puxa de volta.

\- Pedindo ajuda, quem você acha que vai te aju- O exorcista foi cortado no meio de sua frase por um soco de Kazuo em sua cabeça que o derruba.

Kazuo mesmo com um grande ferimento em seu peito sobe em cima do exorcista caído e o começa a socar, que por sua vez tenta se defender agarrando as mãos de Kazuo, os dois começam a lutar pelo chão, mas por conta de suas feriadas Kazuo acaba perdendo forças e o exorcista consegue dar um chute em seu peito o jogando para longe.

\- Seu filho da puta! Eu vou matar você! – O exorcista grita com raiva e levanta sua espada, agora sem a corrente em sua guarda que caiu durante o confronto deles, no instante que ele levanta a lâmina ela desaparece de sua mão em um flash de luz e reaparece na mão de Kazuo. – Sua espada idiota! Eu que sou seu mes-GUH!

Mais uma vez o exorcista é interrompido em sua fala, dessa vez por causa de uma explosão de sangue que sai de seu peito e boca, olhando para baixo ele vê um grande corte em seu peito e cai no chão morto, Kazuo que agora se encontrava atrás do exorcista tendo percorrido a distância entre os dois em um instante, começa a andar em direção a Ravel que estava atordoada com tudo que aconteceu.

\- Você está bem ojou-sama? – Kazuo pergunta a Ravel cortando as correntes com a espada, o que fez com que seus poderes voltassem e a pequena ferida em seu peito curasse, Ravel ainda atordoada só pode concorda com a cabeça. – Que bom...

**POW**

O som do corpo de Kazuo caindo no chão tira Ravel de seu estado de confusão, que corre rapidamente para seu lado. Lá ela consegue ver a espada mais uma vez desaparecendo, mas não liga muito para isso e sim para Kazuo, que estava inconsciente no chão com um grande buraco em seu peito.

\- Kazuo-san! Por favor aguente um pouco mais! – Ravel desesperada bota a cabeça de Kazuo em seu colo e faz um pequeno círculo magico em sua mão, de onde aparece uma pequena garrafa com lagrimas de fênix, ela tenta dar a ele, mas já era tarde demais...

_Inui Kazuo estava morto._

FIM


	2. Chapter 2 - O Lobo Negro

Ola passando para postar o segundo capitulo da historia, esse capitulo sendo escrito pela ScarDevil e segue seu personagem.

Damian tinha poucas lembranças dos seus pais. Mas sua favorita era dos dias que eles se reuniam na biblioteca, sua mãe tocando melodias aleatórias no piano enquanto seu pai lia com ele, ou então ele ficava brincando com sua irmãzinha enquanto os pais cantavam juntos. Eram bons dias…

\- Se concentre, novato! - O treinador do clube de kendo gritava, após Damian ter se distraído e levado um golpe. – Comecem!

Ele balançou a cabeça, se livrando das lembranças para poder se concentrar novamente. Seu oponente voltou a avançar, a shinai erguida visando um golpe na cabeça. O menino ergueu a própria espada de bambu horizontalmente, defendendo o golpe e girando a mão, encaixando um golpe na cabeça do oponente.

\- Golpe na cabeça! Wolfang ganha. – O treinador volta a falar. Os dois competidores se cumprimentam, antes de removerem os capacetes e retornarem aos seus lugares, ouvindo os gritinhos animados das meninas que assistiam o treino.

Damian Wolfang era considerado pecaminosamente bonito. Os cabelos negros como a noite estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e soltos batiam na metade das costas. A franja era repicada e desorganizada, dando um charme a mais, e seus olhos cinzentos eram tempestuosos, sempre variando entre uma calma fria e uma raiva incontida.

Ao final do clube, encontrou com dois de seus colegas de turma próximo ao prédio antigo da escola. Motohama e Matsuda costumavam ir lá para matar o tempo e falar sobre mulheres, apesar de sequer já terem beijado uma. Dois fanfarrões pervertidos, mas que divertiam Damian.

\- Oh, Dan! – Motohama grita, acenando para o menino que se aproximava. – Dan, hoje você vai né? Né?!

**\- **Mas é claro... – Ele faz uma careta para o colega. – Que não! Por caralhos eu ia me trancar em um quarto com dois marmanjos e ver hentai?!

**-** Não é apenas um hentai! – Matsuda se mete na conversa, balançando Damian pelo colarinho da camisa do uniforme. – É uma obra de arte! O ápice da perversão humana!

**-** Desista de convencer! – O garoto grita de volta, se soltando. – Se for pra ver tetas, que seja ao vivo!

Os três entram em uma discussão acalorada sobre esse assunto, até Damian desviar o olhar para o prédio abandonado. Em uma das janelas do terceiro andar, uma garota ruiva observava os três sorrindo de forma debochada, como se estivesse ouvindo a conversa dos três. Eles ficam se encarando até Motohama quebrar o encanto, chutando a perna de Damian ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva voltava para dentro do prédio.

\- Oe, careca maldito! Que diabos?!

\- Ela é linda, não é? – Pergunta Matsuda para o menino, que apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. – Rias Gremory. 99-58-90. Aluna do 3º Ano e presidente do clube de ocultismo. Há boatos de que ela veio da Escandinávia.

\- Eu sinto que a conheço de algum lugar... – Murmura, ainda olhando para janela.

\- Você também veio da Escandinávia? Digo, você é estrangeiro, e nunca disse de onde é... – Pergunta Motohama.

\- Não. – Falou simplesmente, dando de costas e saindo dali. _Aquela garota..._ –Foi tudo que Damian pensou, antes de balançar a cabeça espantando qualquer pensamento que envolvesse aquele ruivo intenso.

Assim que saiu da escola, escalou o prédio mais próximo e passou a correr pelos telhados até sua casa, completando o percurso quase uma hora depois. A mansão de sua família ficava um pouco afastada da cidade, o que explicava a demora.

Entrou já sendo recebido pelo mordomo Olivier. O homem parecia ter mais de 60 anos, os cabelos completamente grisalhos estavam bem penteados para trás, e seus olhos eram cor de âmbar – Damian jurava que já os vira brilhar no escuro – O mordomo pega sua mochila enquanto lhe contava as ultimas noticias, tanto da empresa de sua família quanto do seu "emprego noturno". Seguiram direto para o escritório no segundo andar, onde Damian removeu o uniforme, ficando apenas com a cueca enquanto ativava um mecanismo na pintura presa em uma das paredes. Um retrato de seus pais.

Um leitor de retina apareceu, escaneando rapidamente o moreno e então a parede deslizou para os lados, dando visão para uma escadaria longa. Damian passou a descer junto a Olivier, ainda ouvindo tudo que o homem dizia. O final da escadaria dava para uma verdadeira Batcaverna.

No piso central, uma mesa com diversos computadores e telas suspensas, e com escadas que davam para vários pisos secundários, cada um com um tipo de equipamento diferente. Damian se sentou de frente a mesa, ligando os computadores.

\- E também, por mais que seja incomum, recebemos um pedido de proteção vindo da Casa de Leilões Koihara. – O moreno olha o mais velho curioso, em um sinal para que prosseguisse. – De acordo com o pedido, um artefato muito valioso será transferido para lá essa noite. Porém durante a transferência dele para a cidade, ocorreram duas tentativas de roubo.

\- Que artefato é esse, de quanto estamos falando exatamente e o que sabemos sobre os ladrões. – Ele resmunga, voltando sua atenção para a tela principal.

\- É um artefato chamado Pandora Box, avaliado em no mínimo 5 milhões de Dólares. – Damian se vira bruscamente para Olivier, com os olhos arregalados.

\- 5 milhões?! Isso dá o que? Seiscentos milhões de ienes?! – O moreno exclama assustado, puxando os cabelos nervosamente. – Isso é feito de que? Diamante? Califórnio?

\- Na verdade, é um material desconhecido... Ninguém sabe de onde ela veio ou como foi feita. É estranho o fato de estar sendo vendida por menos de 100 bilhões. É estranho até mesmo estar sendo vendida! – O mordomo fala, visivelmente preocupado. – Eu sequer sabia da existência desse artefato até esse pedido.

\- Para você não saber sobre ele, é realmente estranho... – Damian resmunga enquanto cruzava os braços, a mandíbula visivelmente tensionada. – E sobre os ladrões.

\- Certo... Nos dois casos foram uma dupla de homens vestidos como religiosos. – O mordomo digita algumas coisas no computador, e a imagem dos ladrões aparecem no telão.

Um deles tinha cabelos loiros curtos, olhos castanhos e um sorriso sádico que enojou Damian. O outro tinha cabelos ruivos arrepiados, olhos verde oliva e uma expressão de raiva. Ambos vestiam sobretudos pretos sobre um conjunto de roupas também pretas, assim como grandes cruzes de pratas penduradas no pescoço. O que mais chamou a atenção de Damian, foi a espada completamente negra de um deles.

\- Eu quero aquela espada... – O menino murmurou, antes de se levantar e passar a subir de volta para mansão, com o mordomo ao seu lado. – Olivier, investigue a Casa de Leilões Koihara. Quero tudo sobre as finanças, os donos, antigas transições, até mesmo as confidenciais e sobre o prédio. Também quero informações do comboio de transferência da Pandora Box. À noite, quando eu for partir, quero que rastreie os ladrões através dos satélites da companhia.

\- Entendido, bochama. Sobre as reuniões de hoje... – Eles entram no quarto de Damian, com o moreno indo direto para o closet e passando a se vestir. – O senhor irá participar?

\- Obviamente. O projeto _Loup-garous _é criação minha, e a produção de antimatéria também é do meu interesse. – O menino resmunga, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e ajeitando a franja. – Como estou?

Ele da uma voltinha em brincadeira, parando enquanto ajeitava o paletó. Damian usava um terno verde musgo brilhoso, com a camisa branca e a gravata era dois tons mais claro que o terno, além do sapato preto.

\- Mestre Arthur estaria orgulhoso de você, bochama. – O velho fala saudoso, arrancando um sorriso sem graça de Damian. – Helena já deve ter terminado o almoço. O motorista estará aguardando quando você acabar de comer.

O menino acena positivamente, antes de seguir caminho para a sala de jantar. O dia passou mais rápido do que gostaria de admitir. As reuniões foram longas e um tanto estressantes, principalmente as do seu projeto. Os acionistas estavam receosos em continuar com o projeto, temendo falhas, mas Damian persistira para continuarem. Não podia abandonar o projeto agora.

Voltou para quando já escurecia, sem perceber algo. Durante todo o dia, uma pequena menina de cabelos platinados e uniforme de sua escola o estava observando...

Enquanto Damian se preparava em seu esconderijo, no prédio antigo da escola Rias Gremory estava reunida com uma jovem com os cabelos negros como ébano e outra de cabelos brancos, a mesma que observava Damian.

\- Sua premonição estava certa, Presidente... – Fala a menina platinada, sem emoção aparente na voz.

\- É mesmo? – Fala Rias, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto avaliava um tabuleiro de xadrez. – Eu estava certa em mandar vigia-lo... Sobre a Pandora Box?

\- Será transferida essa noite para a Casa de Leilões Koihara.

\- Isso é ruim... Muito ruim... – A ruiva murmura, suspirando pesado.

\- Presidente, o que devemos fazer agora? – Diz a morena.

\- Sobre Damian: fiquem alerta. – Fala pegando um peão no tabuleiro e o encarando rapidamente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Porém, o resto é com ele. Em relação a Pandora Box... – E reposiciona o peão no tabuleiro. – Xeque-mate. Vamos deixar chegar a Casa de Leilões. Será problemático obtê-la por meios ilegais. – Fala e se levanta, enquanto a morena ao seu lado olhava surpresa para o tabuleiro. – Então, o que você fara agora, Damian Wolfang? – Ela murmura para si mesma.

Voltando a mansão, Damian terminava de colocar seus trajes noturnos. Digno de heróis de quadrinhos, ele usava um traje colado ao corpo na cor preta com detalhes prateados, formando padrões como se fossem galhos que iam da cintura para o peitoral, que definia muito bem seus músculos. Por cima dele, um cinto tático com dois coldres de pistola presos as coxas.

O capacete estava sobre a mesa ainda. Ele era feito de uma liga de metal resistente, porem fino, que deixava o capacete mais leve e com a aparência mais elegante. Ele era moldado de forma a parecer uma cabeça de lobo, na cor negra com detalhes em prata.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, prendeu suas duas pistolas nos coldres e a Katana na lateral direita do cinto, já que era canhoto. Prendeu alguns equipamentos eletrônicos ao cinto e segurou o capacete, suspirando alto.

\- Eu pareço um Power Ranger com essa roupa, Olivier! Quando a armadura vai ficar pronta? – Ele reclama, se apoiando na mesa enquanto jogava

\- Bochama. Já consegui localizar um dos ladrões. Ele está próximo ao parque principal... – O velho continua analisando as imagens até arregalar os olhos. – Bochama... Ele acabou de atacar dois civis!

Damian olha o mordomo assustado, antes de por o capacete e correr até uma das plataformas secundarias, onde ficava sua moto. A ligou rapidamente enquanto a plataforma se erguia até a garagem da mansão, arrancando rapidamente quando o portão abriu. No caminho até o parque, Olivier relatava algumas coisas para ele sobre a situação, o assustando a cada golpe que os civis recebiam.

10 minutos. Foi o tempo que demorou para chegar ao parque, vendo os dois civis de pé e o ladrão caído, morto. Suspirou um pouco aliviado, descendo da moto e então viu o garoto cair de costas no chão, enquanto a menina com ele gritava assustada. Ele correu até os dois, arregalando os olhos a ver quem era o rapaz. Inui Kazuo, seu senpai do clube de Kendo da escola, e o único membro do clube que conversava com ele.

Ele apertou os punhos com raiva, o cheiro de sangue inundando seus sentidos e o entorpecendo ao ponto de não reparar a quantidade de detalhes cientificamente impossíveis ou improváveis que aconteciam e que estavam no local.

\- Ele está... Morto. O Inui-senpai... – O menino murmura, sabendo que Oliver o ouvia pelo comunicador do capacete. – O outro ladrão... onde...?

\- Se aproximando do comboio de transferência, bochama... – O mordomo fala com pesar. Queria apenas que o menino voltasse para casa, mas sabia que ele não o faria.

\- Mande a localização exata. Hora de matar um exorcista. – Ele se vira novamente para a moto, subindo na mesma e arrancando com tudo.

Não demorou muito para alcançar o comboio, o caminho era próximo ao parque. Ele colocou a moto no piloto automático, antes de se pôr agachado sobre a mesma. Ativou a visão noturna de seu capacete, olhando ao redor em busca do ladrão.

Quando o localizou, a poucos metros de distancia do comboio, ele rapidamente saltou da moto, caindo sobre o teto de um dos carros e novamente pulou em direção ao ladrão, o pegando de surpresa ao acertar um chute em seu rosto, o lançando para trás. Rosnou de raiva enquanto ligava o modificador de voz, vendo o ruivo se levantar e olhar com raiva para o mesmo.

\- _Eu não tolero criminosos na minha cidade. _– Damian fala, puxando uma pistola de um dos coldres e apontando para ele, enquanto destravava a mesma. – _Além de que seu amigo matou alguém importante para mim. _

\- Onde está Michel? – O ruivo pergunta, franzindo o cenho.

\- _Morto. Como você. _– Ele então atira, apenas para o ruivo desaparecer da sua frente.

Por instinto, Damian se abaixa bem a tempo de desviar de um golpe de espada vindo do ruivo, que havia reaparecido atrás do mesmo. Ele gira o corpo, visando dar uma rasteira no ruiva, que apenas da dois passos para trás. Damian se levanta, guardando a pistola e puxando a Katana.

Os dois avançam, trocando golpes rápidos e poderosos, nunca dando brechas um para o outro. Até que em certo momento, Damian é pego em uma finta, quando o ruivo finge que ia atacar de forma horizontal, mas avança e acerta um soco no estômago do moreno, que acaba baixando a guarda. Isso foi fatal. O ruivo estoca com a espada, atravessando o diafragma de Damian.

O menino cospe sangue, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem do corpo enquanto ouvia Olivier gritar em seu ouvido. Com um olhar de raiva, ele segura o punho do homem, impedindo que ele se afastasse e então golpeia com sua Katana, perfurando da lateral do corpo até o coração.

O homem cai morto enquanto Damian se afastava, arrancando a espada fincada no próprio corpo. O menino cai de joelhos, removendo o capacete para tentar respirar melhor. Via o sangue escorrer e formar uma poça abaixo de si, enquanto ria sem emoção.

\- Então é assim... que acaba...? – Ele murmura com dificuldade, enquanto sua visão embaçava. – Esse vermelho... Me lembra dela... – O capacete cai de suas mãos, enquanto ele caia de lado no chão. - Eu... não posso morrer desse jeito... minha promessa... não posso descumpri-la...

"_Se quiser viver venha comigo" ouve uma doce voz sussurrar, enquanto a bela jovem de cabelos ruivos lhe estendia à mão. "Se quiser se salvar da morte, faça um contrato comigo, mas em troca, você terá de me servir..."._


	3. Chapter 3 - A Explicação

Branco.

Era tudo que Kazuo conseguia enxergar. Não interessa para onde ele olhava, tudo a sua volta era um grande mundo em branco, ele não se lembra quando ou como chegou aqui, nem onde é aqui, as únicas coisas que existem nesse vazio é o próprio Kazuo e um trono branco com detalhes dourados, ele tenta se aproximar mas antes de conseguir o silêncio do local é quebrado.

\- Kazu-kun, você está acordado?

Kazuo acorda com a voz de sua irmã através da porta. Olhando em volta ele pode perceber que estava em seu quarto, mas não conseguia se lembrar de como chegou aqui, na verdade ele não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu a noite. Kazuo começa a se lembrar de passar a tarde com a Ravel, então a levar até o parque, no mesmo instante sua mão sobe até o peito e uma expressão de medo toma conta de seu rosto ao se lembrar de ser esfaqueado pelo maníaco ontem.

\- Kazu-kun? - Miiko pergunta mais uma vez, tirando Kazuo de seu pequeno ataque de pânico.

\- Eu já estou acordado Miiko-nee. Já vou descer. - Ele a responde depois de se acalmar.

\- Ok então. O café da manhã já está pronto. - Miiko fala e Kazuo consegue ouvir ela se afastando.

Depois de esperar um pouco para sua irmã descer e também para se acalmar, Kazuo se levanta e rapidamente tira a camisa em frente a um espelho, e reparou que seu peito não exibia nenhuma cicatriz, ele não pode deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, mas a dúvida ainda reside em sua mente, ele ainda se lembra da dor. Reparando no relógio em cima de sua mesa ele percebeu que estava atrasado, então resolveu deixar isso para depois e foi se arrumar para a escola.

Depois de terminar de se arrumar, Kazuo vai para o andar debaixo e vê sua irmã terminado de arrumar a mesa.

\- Bom dia Kazu-kun. Você demorou para acordar hoje, está tudo bem? - Miiko pede a seu irmão, depois de reparar nele.

\- Bom dia Miiko-nee. Sim, eu estou bem, devia estar mais cansado do que pensei. - Kazuo a responde começando a comer.

\- Ara ara, você não deveria se esforçar tanto assim, me ajudando na loja e ainda com o clube de kendo. - Miiko fala com um pouco de preocupação em sua voz, enquanto inclina o rosto sobre a palma da mão. - Onne-chan ficara preocupada se Kazu-kun passar mal de repente.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu só estou um pouco cansado, mas se isso te deixa melhor, eu vou pegar uma licença do clube por um tempo. - Kazuo a responde se levantando da mesa e pegando sua mochila. - O café estava uma delícia. Estou indo Miiko-nee.

\- Muito obrigado Kazu-kun e tome cuidado. - Miiko se despede de Kazuo enquanto ele sai de casa.

Kazuo chegou a escola ainda pensando em tudo que ele tinha passado, ainda não sabendo se aquilo foi um sonho ou não, pois era muito real para sonho, o realismo, o desespero que sentiu e principalmente a dor que ele sentiu, aquilo não pode ter sido um sonho. Resolvendo deixar isso de lado, Kazuo começa a caminhar em direção a sua classe, só que no meio do caminho ao passar pelo clube de kendo ele se depara para com a dupla pervertida espiando as meninas.

Kazuo só pode suspirar na idiotice desses dois, ele se abaixa e pega uma pedra então a arremessa na parede do clube, fazendo barulho e avisando as meninas, que saíram e logo começaram a espancar a dupla de pervertidos.

\- Obrigado senpai.

Duas vozes chamam a atenção de Kazuo, olhando para elas e vê duas de suas kouhais, Murayama e Katase ambos estudantes do segundo ano e também membros do clube de kendo, Murayama tinha cabelo comprido castanho amarradas eu uma twintail e Katase tinha cabelo curto cor de rosa com uma tiara branca o prendendo, ambas usavam o uniforme feminino da escola.

\- Obrigado pelo o que? - Kazuo pede confuso.

\- Foi você que avisou a gente deles, não foi? - Murayama o pergunta e Kazuo acena agora entendo o porquê do agradecimento. - Aliás senpai, porque você não veio no treino hoje?

\- Eu não estava me sentindo essa manhã, eu devo ficar um tempo sem vir para o clube. - Kazuo a responde fazendo as duas garotas surpresas.

\- EH! O senpai vai sair do clube?! - Katase pergunta invadindo seu espaço, ambas as meninas com olhares tristes em seus rostos.

\- Não, só vou ficar um tempo fora, até eu ficar melhor. - Kazuo responde as duas, que soltam um suspiro de alívio. - De qualquer forma, eu estou indo para sala, não demorem muito batendo naqueles dois.

\- Pode deixar senpai! - Ambas concordam com ele e saem para entrar no meio do espancamento que estava ocorrendo.

Kazuo realmente não entendia como Damian conseguia conversar com esses dois pervertidos. Ele podia entender já que ambos eram adolescentes, Kazuo também acha as garotas dessa escola lindas e também sente atração por elas. Ele se lembra da Ravel e suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

Kazuo realmente entende eles mas a falta de autocontrole que eles tinham que o irritava um pouco, mas os dois ainda conversavam com Damian então eles ainda estavam no seu lado bom. Kazuo então segue para a sala ao ouvir o toque do sinal.

O intervalo das aulas finalmente chega e Kazuo solta um suspiro, ele devia estar mais cansado do que pensava, seu corpo estava pesado desde que ele acordou e a luz do sol estava machucando um pouco, foi até difícil se concentrar na aula.

\- Inui-san, será que eu posso ter um minuto?

Uma voz do seu lado o tira de seu pensamentos, ele olha e vê uma de suas colegas de classe Himejima Akeno, ela era alta quase do seu tamanho e tinha longos cabelos negros amarrados por um lenço laranja em um rabo de cavalo que quase chegavam a seus pés, tinha olhos roxos e era muito bem dotada para alguém da sua idade.

\- Claro Himejima-san, em que posso te ajudar? - Kazuo fala para ela e repara que toda a turma está em silêncio olhando para os dois.

\- A Buchou me pediu, para te chamar ao clube de ocultismo, ela tem algo para discutir com você. - Akeno o diz e toda a turma começa a fofocar sobre isso, já que ninguém tinha sido chamado ao clube antes.

\- Me desculpe Himejima-san, mas eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer agora, diga a Gremory-san que numa hora eu falo com ela. - Kazuo disse passando por ela, a turma fica surpresa de alguém rejeito uma das grandes senhoras, mas ele realmente estava ocupado, além de precisar ir comprar seu almoço, ele ainda ia dar uma passada na enfermaria para checar seu corpo.

\- A Ravel-san também está te esperando. - Akeno fala e Kazuo para de andar na mesma hora. - Ela e a Buchou querem conversar com você sobre ontem.

\- ...Muito bem. - Kazuo a responde depois de um tempo, e ambos seguem para o clube de ocultismo.

-X-

_"Se quiser viver venha comigo" Ele ouve uma doce voz sussurrar, enquanto a bela jovem de cabelos ruivos lhe estendia à mão. "Se quiser se salvar da morte, faça um contrato comigo, mas em troca, você terá de me servir..."._

Na manhã desse mesmo dia, Damian acordou assustado, se sentando bruscamente na cama enquanto levava a mão até o peito. As imagens de seu _sonho_ ainda vividas em sua mente. Ele suspira aliviado ao constar que não havia nenhuma cicatriz no local onde fora supostamente atingido, antes de voltar a dormir.

Dessa vez sonhou novamente, um sonho completamente diferente e um tanto... _prazeroso_, o que o fez acordar assustado novamente. Ele suspira, se levantando enquanto estica o corpo, seguindo para o banheiro para fazer suas higienes matinais e então seguir para a escola.

Se arruma rapidamente para a escola, visto que já estava um pouco atrasado, e desce para cozinha. Come apenas uma fruta antes de correr para garagem, não queria ir a pé para a escola, então foi com sua moto.

Não demorou muito mais de vinte minutos, estacionando dentro do colégio e seguindo para onde achava que encontraria a dupla de pervertidos... Dito e feito, atrás do vestiário feminino do clube de Kendo, a dupla já estava sendo espancada pelas meninas do clube. Rindo, Damian se aproximou enquanto batia palmas, atraindo a atenção das meninas para si.

\- Já deu meninas, já deu... – Ele sorri para elas, que soltou um muxoxo desanimado antes de começaram a sair. – Caras, vai chegar o dia que eu não vou conseguir mais salva-los... – Ele fala de forma irritada para os dois, que soltavam pequenos gemidos de dor.

\- É tudo culpa daquele exibido do Inui! – O careca fala irritado, surpreendendo Damian.

\- Inui-senpai? Ele veio?

Quando eles confirmam, Damian solta um grito animado, até mesmo abraçando os dois. Em seguida, seguiram para sala, com Damian sorrindo de ponta a ponta. E então eles seguiram para aula. Estranhamente, passado a sensação de euforia de antes, foi difícil de se concentrar. Seu corpo pesava, sua cabeça doía e o sol incomodava seus olhos como nunca antes.

Foi durante a última aula antes do intervalo que a situação ficou crítica. Era educação física, e estavam fazendo ginastica. Damian sempre se destacou, e foi depois de correr os 100 metros no dobro de seu tempo normal e cair da barra depois da terceira elevação, que a professora o mandara para enfermaria.

Aliviado e um tanto frustrado, ele foi, sobre os olhares preocupados de seus colegas de turma, em especial as meninas. Quando chegou, a enfermeira o examinou e constatou ser exaustão, mas o menino se recusava a aceitar. Se deitou em uma das camas para descansar, e acabou dormindo... Até sentir um peso sobre si. Resmungou irritado, e quando abriu os olhos, viu Rias deitada em cima dele, com o queixo apoiado em seu peito enquanto o observava.

Ele ergueu a mão esquerda, brincando com os cabelos da ruiva. Logo em seguida cutucou sua bochecha, e então apertou, a ouvindo soltar um resmungo de dor. Franziu o cenho irritado, voltando a fechar os olhos.

\- Que porra de sonho realista... – Ele resmunga, ouvindo a ruiva rir em seguida.

\- Quer dizer que sonhou comigo, Dan-kun?

Damian solta um grito assustado, tentando se afastar enquanto Rias se acabava de ri. A ruiva se sentou na beirada da cama, sorrindo para Damian enquanto ele permanecia encostado na cabeceira. Rias estende a mão em direção ao peito do moreno, abrindo os botões de sua camisa até exibir todo o abdômen.

\- Senpai... O que está fazendo? – O menino pergunta, quando ela para a mão em cima de seu diafragma, bem onde havia sido ferido no seu sonho.

\- Apenas vim conferir meu lobinho... – Ela murmurou, se aproximando do menino. – Como se sente? Cansado? Com alguma dor? – Ela pergunta, visivelmente preocupada, fazendo Damian franzir o cenho. – Não pude ficar a noite inteira, então...

\- Espera, o que? Como sabe dessas coisas? Foi apenas um sonho! – Ele fala assustado, fazendo a ruiva rir.

\- Será que foi? – Ela beija a bochecha do menino, antes de se levantar. – Que tal me acompanhar, Dan-kun?

\- Certo… - Ele murmura, a curiosidade tomando conta de seu ser enquanto ele abotoava a camisa e seguia a ruiva.

-X-

Akeno e Kazuo finalmente chegaram ao prédio antigo onde ficava o clube de Rias, depois de uma pequena caminha em um silêncio desconfortável, já que apesar de Kazuo ter um bom relacionamento com todos na escola, ele nunca interagiu com os membros do Clube de Ocultismo. Na verdade, ele não se lembra de ver nenhum membro desse clube interagindo com outras pessoas de fora, isso junto com a Akeno falar da Ravel e sobre ontem o botou um pouco em alerta, e antes mesmo que ele percebesse já estava em frente a porta.

_**Toc Toc**_

\- Buchou, eu o trouxe. - Akeno bate na porta anunciando sua chegada.

\- Pode entrar. - Uma voz melodiosa fala e com a permissão dada Akeno abre a porta e ambos entram na sala.

Ao entrar Kazuo percebe quatro pessoas na sala, a primeira sentada atrás de uma mesa sorrindo para ele, era a própria Rias Gremory. Sentada em um sofá em frente à mesa de Rias estava Ravel, que estava evitando olhar para ele e ao seu lado, uma mulher que parecia a própria Ravel mais velha, vestindo um vestido vermelho com um decote mostrando seus grandes peitos e um longo cabelo loiro amarrado em um rabo de cavalo com cachos. E por fim, sentado em um outro sofá em frente a esse o olhando em choque, estava alguém que o Kazuo não esperava ver aqui.

\- Damian? - Kazuo pede confuso.

\- Senpai! Você realmente está vivo… Depois de ontem… - Damian olha em choque seu senpai, que ele viu ser morto ontem, em pé sua frente.

\- Ontem...? - Kazuo perguntou confuso sobre o porquê de Damian estar tão agitado e leva a mão ao peito ao pensar nos acontecimentos de ontem.

\- Desculpe interromper vocês dois. - Uma doce voz corta a conversa entre os dois, que olham para a dona dela e veem que era a mulher que estava ao lado de Ravel, ela se curva um pouco. - Olá Kazuo-san, meu nome é Raven Phenex mãe de Ravel é um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- ...O prazer é meu. - Kazuo responde um pouco surpreso por ela ser a mãe de Ravel.

\- Agora eu sei que vocês dois tem perguntas sobre ontem, mas antes disso por favor se sentem. Rias e eu temos que contar-lhes algo muito importante e depois disso vamos responder todas as suas perguntas. - Raven fala com os dois, que se entre olham e concordam com isso e se sentam no sofá.

A pedido de Raven, Rias manda a Akeno voltar para a aula, já que ela queria uma conversa mais privada com Kazuo. Agora então só restam os cincos na sala, Kazuo e Damian sentados em um sofá e Rias, Raven e Ravel sentados em outro. Kazuo tenta falar com Ravel, mas ela desvia o olhar e isso acaba o magoando um pouco.

Percebendo o conflito interno de sua filha, Raven rapidamente inicia sua explicação sobre o que aconteceu na última noite. Ela já começa falando que ambos os rapazes morreram ontem, isso deixou os dois em choque, Raven então fala que ela ressuscitou Kazuo a pedido de sua filha e que Rias trouxe Damian de volta por um desejo dele.

Raven então começa a explicar que eles são na verdade demônios e que a partir de ontem os dois também são e para provar isso todos mostram suas asas o que destrói quaisquer dúvidas que restavam nos meninos. Rias passa a explicar sobre a histórias dos demônios, que eles estão vindo de duas guerras, uma contra as facções dos anjos e dos anjos caídos, e outra sendo uma guerra civil para decidir quem iria governar o submundo, felizmente os novos Maou ganharam, mas isso trouxe uma grande baixa para a população e o Maou Beelzebub inventou as Evil Pieces.

Raven agora assume e explica que sobre o sistema das Evil Pieces e que elas foram baseadas em peças de xadrez e que permitem que o "rei" ressuscite outros seres para sua "peerage", assim aumentando a população. Elas então explicam sobre o "Rating Game" e os poderes que cada peça dava, sendo a torre dando força e defesa, o cavalo velocidade, o bispo capacidade mágica, a rainha sendo uma função de todas as peças e por fim o peão, que tem a habilidade de se tornar qualquer outra peça. Elas então que Kazuo custou dois cavalos para ser ressuscitado, enquanto Damian custou todas as oitos peças de peão. Depois de toda essa explicação Rias sai com Damian da sala para conversar com ele e dar privacidade aos três.

\- Então é isso, você tem alguma pergunta Kazuo-san? - Raven quebra o silêncio que se formou com a saída de Rias.

\- Eu… - Kazuo fica em silêncio por um tempo, antes de levar a mão ao peito mais uma vez. - Eu realmente morri ontem.

\- ...Sim. Você foi morto protegendo minha filha, algo pelo o qual eu vou ser sempre grata. - Raven lhe responde fazendo com que Ravel se encolha com a culpa. - Por isso eu nem hesitei em te trazer de volta depois que minha filha me chamou desesperada e chorando.

\- ...

Kazuo mais uma vez permanece em silêncio deixando Ravel ainda mais nervosa, ele então se levanta e começa a andar em direção a ela, fazendo com que ela olhe para o chão e se encolhe com medo de que seu primeiro amigo a odeie. Enquanto isso Raven fica em silêncio observando os dois, mas apesar disso ela também está um pouco nervosa por sua filha, então para sua surpresa quando Kazuo para em frente a Ravel ele tem um gentil sorriso em seu rosto, ele levanta a mão e a põem na cabeça de Ravel e a acaricia.

\- Obrigada por me salvar Ravel-san. - Kazuo fala com uma voz gentil, fazendo os olhos de Ravel se arregalaram.

\- V-você não me odeia? - Ravel pergunta fracamente com medo da resposta.

\- É claro que não! Você me trouxe de volta Ravel-san, por isso eu só posso te agradecer a Miiko-nee iria ficar arrasada se eu morresse. - Kazuo disse e estende a mão para a Ravel. - Mais uma vez, obrigado por me salvar Princesa.

\- Hehe, muito obrigada por me proteger, cavaleiro. - Ravel agora com alívio em sua voz se levanta e aperta a mão de Kazuo.

\- Fufufu~ Um verdadeiro cavaleiro como você me contou, Ravel. - Raven provoca sua filha feliz por ela.

\- Okaa-sama!

\- Agora então, você tem alguma pergunta Kazuo-san? - Raven volta a pedir para Kazuo ignorando o rosto vermelho de sua filha.

\- Sim eu tenho duas. - Kazuo a responde e se volta para ela junto com Ravel que ainda segura sua mão. - O que acontece comigo agora?

\- Nada muito sério. Eu nunca tive nenhum plano de ter uma peerage então não vou participar de nenhum rating games, você pode continuar morando aqui com sua irmã, enquanto cumpre alguns contratos para mim. - Raven explica a Kazuo o que o faz soltar um suspiro de alívio.

\- Okaa-sama nesse caso eu-

\- Sim Ravel, você também vai morar aqui, como minha outra peça é seu trabalho ajudar o Kazuo-san. - Raven corta sua filha já sabendo o que ela iria pergunta e sua resposta faz Ravel abrir um grande sorriso. - Agora qual a outra pergunta, Kazuo-san?

\- Eu queria saber porque você gastou duas peças de cavalos comigo. Pelo o que você disse eu deveria valer somente um peão. - A pergunta de Kazuo fez mãe e filha olharem para ele surpresa.

\- Fufufu~ que perceptivo. - Raven fala impressionada com o jovem. - Provavelmente é por causa de uma Sacred Gear.

\- Sacred Gear?

\- Sim, elas são ferramentas criadas por Deus para os humanos, que lhes dão certos poderes e talentos.

\- E você acha que eu tenho uma? - Kazuo pergunta ansioso para saber se teria tal poder.

\- Porque não descobrimos? - Raven fala e guia Kazuo até o centro da sala. - Pronto, fique aqui e imagine a coisa mais forte que você conseguir.

_A coisa mais forte._

Kazuo pensa com os olhos fechados, ele começa a pensar em diversos personagens de animes e jogos que ele já viu, mas logo todas essas imagens são trocadas pela imagem de uma pessoa que ele nunca viu, um homem de cabelos vermelhos e vestindo roupas brancas segurando uma grande espada.

Surpreso com a imagem desse homem Kazuo abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais na sala do clube, e sim na sala em branco com a qual ele sonhou hoje, só que dessa vez sentado no trono estava o mesmo homem de sua visão, ele o estava olhando com um sorriso descontraído no rosto o homem então levanta a mão.

\- Yo.

\- ...Y-yo. - Kazuo o responde de volta confuso sobre toda essa situação.

\- Finalmente nos conhecemos, Inui Kazuo. - O homem diz se levantando de seu trono e andando até o meio da sala.

\- Como você sabe o meu nome? - Kazuo pergunta cauteloso.

\- É claro que nós sabemos o seu nome, nós sabemos tudo sobre você. - O homem sorriu para Kazuo e bota a mão no punho de uma grande espada que estava em uma larga bainha branca em sua cintura.

\- Nós? Espera… essa espada? - Kazuo fica surpreso agora que viu a espada, somente pelo punho ele a reconheceu como a mesma espada do exorcista.

\- Isso mesmo. Essa é a mesma espada que aquele homem usava e que você libertou. - O homem fala tirando a bainha de sua cintura e a botando em pé a sua frente onde ela ficou sem nem auxílio. - No instante que você a libertou, ela viu sua vida e alma e escolheu você como eu próximo portador.

\- Libertou? Você quer dizer quando a corrente em torno dela se quebrou? - Kazuo pergunta se aproximando da espada e do homem.

\- Exato, essa lâmina é muito especial, ela sempre escolhe seu dono, e a sua vontade de proteger aquela menina Ravel o fez ser escolhido. Agora tudo o que você tem que fazer é aceitar ela e a tirar de sua bainha e você terá poder o suficiente para realizar cada um dos seus sonhos.

\- ...Todos os meus sonhos. - Kazuo murmura ao estender a mão para a espada.

\- Antes de você tomar essa decisão deixa eu te avisar. - O homem interrompe Kazuo antes que ele possa pegar a espada. - Enquanto essa espada traz grande poder ela também traz uma enorme responsabilidade. Todo que impunham essa lâmina estão destinados a grandes feitos, a influenciarem a vida de milhares de seres, um enorme fardo que estará em seus sob seus ombros para sempre.

Kazuo hesita um pouco depois de ouvir isso, mas logo seguiu em frente e agarrou o punho da espada e a puxou, mas a espada nem se mexeu, ele continua tentando por um tempo, mas isso só se prova inútil.

\- Parece que você ainda tem dúvidas em sua mente. - O homem fala se aproximando de Kazuo. - Bem, é completamente compreensível, ninguém foi capaz de puxar a espada em sua primeira tentativa.

\- O que-

Kazuo estava preste a pergunta sobre o que ele estava falando, mas é interrompido quando o homem bate em sua testa com seus dois dedos, fazendo com que Kazuo feche os olhos pela surpresa e ao abri-los perceber que ele se encontra de volta a sala do clube, que agora está toda revirada com as mobílias jogadas para longe e que Ravel e sua mãe o encaram preocupadas junto com Damian e Rias que voltaram para a sala.

\- O que aconteceu? - Kazuo pergunta confuso sobre a situação.

\- Eu é que pergunto! Uma hora estava tudo quieto e na outra eu sinto uma grande explosão de energia e minha sala está destruída! - Rias exclama botando as mãos no quadril enquanto Damian e Ravel vão checar Kazuo.

_Essa energia._ Raven pensa olhando para Kazuo surpresa e então ganha um sorriso. _Fufufu~ Ravel você realmente achou um excelente cavaleiro._

\- Me desculpe Kazuo-san, mas parece que vamos ter algumas mudanças de planos. - Raven fala chamando a atenção de todos. - Você vai ter que vir conosco para o submundo.

\- ...eh?


	4. Chapter 4 - O Inicio do Treinamento

**Ola aqui é o Madolche dando uma passada rápida só para postar o novo capitulo dessa fanfic, espero que gostem.**

\- Você sabe, quando você me disse que eu teria que vir para o submundo, eu espera algo mágico não ter que pegar um trem. - Kazuo falou em um tom sem emoção enquanto olhava para as duas pessoas sentadas em sua frente.

\- Fufufu~ normalmente nós usamos o círculo de teletransporte, mas é uma tradição ir de trem quando se é a primeira vez ao entrar no submundo. - Raven responde ele com um sorriso - De qualquer forma como você está?

\- ...Eu estou bem.

Kazuo a respondeu depois de um tempo, se lembrando de ter argumentado com a Raven depois que ela o disse que precisaria ir para o submundo, mas depois de uma conversa onde ela o explicou o motivo disso ele aceitou, a pior parte foi que ele teve que mentir para sua irmã dizendo que ele ganhou uma bolsa para estudar um período em uma escola famosa em outro país.

\- Eu sei que falei que você poderia ficar no mundo humano, mas se essa energia que você liberou junto com a visão que você teve, eu preciso que você venha para o submundo para treinar o mais rápido possível pelo seu próprio bem. - Raven o explica vendo como Kazuo ainda estava um pouco para baixo.

\- Eu sei. Não precisa se preocupar Raven-san, eu estou bem. - Kazuo a responde com um pequeno sorriso.

\- F-falando nisso, a Miiko-san é realmente uma pessoa fácil, para ela aceitar que você tem que ir para outro país sem eu ter que usar magia nela. - Ravel comenta com um tom alegre tentando mudar o clima que se formou na cabine.

\- Hehe é verdade que a Miiko-nee é um pouco avoada e fácil que vai com o clima, mas ela não é boba, ela sabe que eu menti para ela sobre isso. - Kazuo diz a Ravel com um sorriso maior ao falar de sua irmã.

\- Se ela sabe, porque deixou você vir? - Ravel perguntou surpresa por Miiko saber que Kazuo estava mentindo e mesmo assim permitiu ele sair.

\- Porque ela confia em mim. - Kazuo a responde com um sorriso, fazendo mãe e filha ficarem confusas com sua resposta. - Nós dois prometemos nunca mentir um para o outro, então ela sabe que se eu quebrei essa promessa é por um bom motivo.

\- Eu vejo. Ela deve ser uma grande irmã. - Raven fala sorrindo ao ouvir sobre a mulher que sua filha tanto elogiou.

\- É a melhor. - Kazuo disse com um sorriso ainda maior, mas logo ele ganhou um olhar sério em seu rosto. - É por isso que eu vou contar tudo para ela quando voltar.

\- É claro. Eu entendo isso perfeitamente, e nessa hora eu e a Ravel vamos estar com você. - Raven comenta fazendo Kazuo e Ravel sorrirem. - Além disso eu quero muito conhecer a mulher que minha filha disse fazer o melhor doce que ela já comeu.

\- Okaa-sama!

\- Hehe, tenho certeza de que ela iria adorar conhecer a senhora também, além de rever a Ravel que ela adorou conhecer. - Kazuo falou rindo da interação de mãe e filha fazendo Ravel ficar ainda mais embaraçada. - Muito obrigada Raven-sama.

\- Não precisa me agradecer Kazuo-san, é meu trabalho como rei me preocupar com a felicidade das minhas peças. Além disso, eu já me disse que você não precisa me chamar de "sama" enquanto estamos só nós. - Raven repreende Kazuo de brincadeira por ser muito educado, antes de olhar pela janela. - Veja, chegamos.

Com essas palavras Kazuo olha pela janela e se surpreende com a grande visão diante dele. Um vasto reino que se estendia até onde sua visão alcançava, uma grande cidade com altos castelos que o lembrava de seus jogos de RPG, só que mais moderna, cercada por uma grande floresta e enormes montanhas onde ele conseguia ver diversas criaturas voando e neste vasto céu roxo uma surpresa ainda maior, na forma de uma cidade flutuante passeando pelo céu livremente.

\- O que achou? - A pergunta de Ravel tirou Kazuo de seus pensamentos.

\- É incrível! Eu nunca vi algo assim antes. - Kazuo a responde sua voz cheia de fascinação fazendo Ravel estufar o peito com orgulho de seu reino.

\- Fufufu~ estou feliz que você tenha gostado, mas está na hora de nos prepararmos para sair. - Raven chama a atenção dos dois que se levantam para saírem do trem.

-x-

Depois de uma pequena viagem de carruagem Kazuo, Ravel e Raven finalmente chegam a seu destino, o castelo da família de Ravel que fica localizada no meio do território do clã Phenex. O castelo era enorme e todo em vermelho com detalhes em dourado nas janelas e em suas bordas, na frente da grande porta estava um homem adulto junto com um grupo de empregadas, ele era mais alto do que Kazuo por pelo menos uma cabeça, seu cabelo loiro estava penteado para trás, seus olhos tinham a mesma cor azuis de Ravel e um cavanhaque igualmente loiro, ele usava um terno todo em vermelho com detalhes dourados nas bordas e nos bolsos.

Parece que vermelho é a cor dessa família. Kazuo pensou surpreso com a quantidade de coisas dessa cor.

\- Bem vinda de volta querida, eu senti sua falta. - A voz do homem tira Kazuo de seus pensamentos.

\- Eu também senti sua falta querido. - Raven fala com carinho em sua voz e logo os dois estão se abraçando antes de compartilharem um grande beijo apaixonado, fazendo Kazuo e Ravel ficarem vermelhos igual um tomate.

\- Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! - Ravel grita com os dois fazendo eles se separarem.

\- Fufufu~ parece que nossa plateia é muito inocente, vamos continuar isso mais tarde querido. - Raven falou provocativamente fazendo os jovens corarem ainda mais e seu marido ganhar um grande sorriso.

\- HaHaHa! Mal posso esperar por isso. - O homem solta uma grande risada e dá um pequeno tapa na bunda de sua esposa a fazendo soltar um pequeno grito e corar, ele então se aproxima de Kazuo. - E você deve ser o Kazuo de quem tanto eu ouvi falar, prazer em conhecê-lo meu nome é Rivel Phenex o pai da Ravel.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor. Eu sou Inui Kazuo. - Kazuo se apresenta se curvando um pouco.

\- Levante a cabeça meu jovem, e por favor me chame de Rivel. - Rivel disse fazendo Kazuo levantar a cabeça só para ficar surpreso quando Rivel se curva para ele junto com todas as empregadas. - Você salvou a Ravel, nós que temos que abaixar a cabeça para você kazuo-san.

\- Não foi nada senhor, eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria naquela situação. - Kazuo fala rapidamente, surpreso com as ações do homem.

\- Bobagem meu jovem! - O homem falou com uma voz forte e pegou uma das mãos de Kazuo com suas duas, para a surpresa de Kazuo. - Você salvou a vida da minha pequena princesa ao custo de sua própria vida, nós da família Phenex seremos eternamente grato a você.

\- Esqueça Kazuo-san, uma vez que meu marido bota algo na cabeça nada faz ele mudar de ideia. Além disso todos aqui pensam da mesma maneira que ele, você é um herói para essa família. - Raven tira Kazuo de seu choque, ele olha para ela só para vê-la sorrindo para ele junto de Ravel, apesar dessa última está levemente corada e olhando a sua volta ele pode ver todas as empregadas também sorrindo para ele.

\- Bem agora que já o apresentamos porque não entramos para lhe mostrar a casa, teremos o dia cheio pela frente. - Raven continua a falar e logo todos a seguem para dentro do castelo.

-X-

_Ricos._

É a única coisa que Kazuo podia pensar dessa família depois de seu pequeno tour pelo castelo deles. Banheiros que mais pareciam piscinas, quartos maiores que uma casa, uma biblioteca com livros a se perder de vista, uma sala de entretenimento com todos os últimos lançamentos dos cinemas e todos os consoles de vídeo games já lançados junto com uma coleção de jogos que daria inveja a qualquer gamer, isso sem falar na garagem que mais parecia uma pista de corrida, o jardim do tamanho de uma floresta e uma piscina que lembrava um grande parque aquático.

_Esqueça ricos, eles são o tio patinhas._ Kazuo pensou secamente ao ouvir os três conversando como se tudo isso fosse normal.

\- Então Kazuo-san o que você achou? - Raven pergunta a ele quando chegam na sala de jantar, um lugar espaço cercado por colunas e com uma grande mesa no centro.

\- Isso tudo é incr-

\- MIRA!

Uma voz alta carregada de arrogância e raiva interrompe Kazuo e chama a atenção de todos na sala, os fazendo olharem em direção a ela. Mas Kazuo não teve tempo de olhar para o dono dela pois em um instante ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça fazendo um bastão passar a centímetros dela. Sem tempo para relaxar, Kazuo rapidamente levanta os dois braços à frente de seu peito a tempo de defender um forte chute que o manda deslizando para trás.

_UGH! Forte._ Kazuo pensou com dor, olhando para seus braços que com toda certeza ganharam um hematoma por causa desse chute. Levantando o rosto para ver seu atacante, ele só teve tempo de ver a ponta do bastão vindo em direção ao seu rosto.

\- Já chega! - O grito de Rivel fez o bastão parar a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, que agora pode dar uma olhada em seu atacante e para sua surpresa, ela era uma pequena garota de cabelos azuis divididos em quatro pequenas tranças e usava um haori vermelho e tinha ataduras em seus braços e pernas. - O que você acha que está fazendo Riser?!

\- Eu estou mostrando a vocês como esse lixo é patético e não serve para proteger a Ravel.

A mesma voz arrogante de antes fala e Kazuo agora pode ver o dono dela. Um homem que parecia ter um pouco mais de 20 anos e tinha o mesmo cabelo e olhos do resto de sua família, ele usava um terno vermelho aberto com uma camisa de botões branca por baixo dele com alguns botões aberto mostrando seu peito, tudo sobre ele dizia que ele era um playboy e a sua volta estava 14 mulheres com Mira de volta a seu lado.

\- Onii-sama! Pare com isso! - Ravel grita com seu irmão se pondo em frete a Kazuo, só fazendo Raiser ainda irritado.

\- Fique fora disso Ravel. Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. - Riser fala com raiva, mas Ravel não se move. - Você não consegue ver que ele é patético? Ele não consegue nem se defender da minha peça mais fraca!

\- Já chega Riser! Eu não vou tolerar que você fique insultando minha peça ainda mais aquele que salvou sua irmã. Além disso, você não espera que um humano recém transformado consiga se defender contra um demônio treinado, ainda mais com um ataque covarde desse. - Raven chega ao lado de sua filha para proteger sua peça. - Mas se você realmente acha isso que tal um aposta?

\- Huh? - Todos ficaram surpresos pela sugestão de Raven.

\- Que aposta? - Riser pergunta intrigado, já que sua mãe não é de fazer isso.

\- O kazuo-san vai passar por um período de 1 mês de treinamento começando de hoje. E no final desse período, você pode o testar contra qualquer das suas peças e se ele perder, eu o dispenso da minha nobreza. - Raven explica a aposta em um tom sério, fazendo todos surpresos e sua filha a olhar com um olha de traição em seus olhos, enquanto Riser sorrio para essa chance de quebrar a pessoa que roubou sua irmã de sua nobreza. - Mas se você perder, você vai ter que trocar comigo uma de suas peças a minha escolha.

\- Heh muito bem, eu aceito, mal posso esperar por isso adeus lixo. - Riser debocha da ideia de sua mãe de que Kazuo possa derrotar uma de suas servas. E com isso ele sai da sala, junto de sua nobreza.

\- Okaa-sama! - Ravel grita com sua mãe indignada com a aposta de sua, mas Raven a ignora e volta sua atenção para Kazuo.

\- Me desculpe por isso Kazuo-san. Meu filho precisa ser disciplinado e também por fazer essa aposta envolvendo você sem seu consentimento. - Raven se desculpa com Kazuo que ainda está raciocinando o que acabou de acontecer.

\- ...Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. - É a única resposta que Kazuo podia dar, ele acabou de passar por um instante de ser atacado, insultado, defendido e por fim acabou no meio de uma aposta. É, ele estava um pouco confuso.

\- Querida, você tem certeza disso? - Rivel pergunta a sua esposa ainda surpreso com a ações dela.

\- É claro que tenho, eu tenho total confiança no meu cavaleiro e no homem que salvou minha filha. - Raven o responde sua voz sem nenhuma dúvida, deixando Kazuo e Rivel chocado com sua resposta. - Agora Kazuo-san, não podemos perder mais tempo, vamos vou te apresentar seu professor.

\- Okaa-sama! - Ravel grita mais uma vez, querendo falar com ela sobre isso tudo e vendo sua mãe saindo da sala junto de Kazuo.

\- Me desculpe querida, eu sei que você queria passar um tempo com o Kazuo-san quando voltássemos para cá, mas isso é para o próprio bem dele e do seu. - Raven a responde fazendo sua filha olhar para o chão triste.

\- Não se preocupe princesa, este cavaleiro vai fazer tudo dar certo. - Kazuo fala confiante e Ravel sorrir para ele, os dois então saem da sala para se encontrarem com o professor de Kazuo.

-X-

O campo de treinamento se localizava a uma pequena distância do castelo, em uma clareira no meio da floresta na parte de trás de castelo. Ao chegarem lá, Kazuo vê uma pessoa deitada no chão abaixo de uma árvore, ele era um homem na casa dos vinte e poucos anos, tinha cabelo branco amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e usava um casaco azul que chegava até o meio de suas coxas, o casaco tinha bordas e linhas vermelhas que subia pelo braço até o pescoço, ele também usava um longo cachecol no esquema de cores do casaco e uma blusa vermelha por baixo dele para completar ele tinha calças azuis e sapatos da mesma cor e um par de luvas azuis com triângulos vermelhos nas costas da mão.

Ao lado do homem enrolado em uma pequena bola estava deitado um pequeno dragão, seu corpo todo azul com triângulos vermelhos em seus braços, cabeça, asas, pernas, peito e costa com linhas vermelhas que conectam esses triângulos.

\- Aaron, eu o trouxe. - Raven anuncia sua chegada, fazendo o homem abrir os olhos e se levantar junto com o dragão.

\- Até que enfim, eu estava começando a ficar com tédio. - Aaron fala bocejando ao se aproximar dos dois junto com seu pequeno dragão que voava ao redor dele. - Então ele que é o sortudo da vez, hein?

\- Exato. Kazuo-san, esse é Aaron Draiz, o seu novo professor. - Raven apresenta Aaron que voltava a bocejar e a coçar o olho ainda meio sonolento, fazendo Kazuo olhar para ela com um olhar duvidoso. - Por favor não deixe que seu jeito de palhaço o confundir, Aaron-san é possivelmente o ser humano mais forte do planeta.

\- Sério!? - Kazuo pergunta completamente surpreso com essa afirmação e volta a olha para o homem em questão.

\- Sim, essa pessoa já conseguiu derrotar um dos nossos Maou em uma luta direta e também já lutou com vários outros líderes de facção. - Raven fala com seriedade extrema em sua voz, mostrando que esse homem não deve ser subestimado.

\- Incrível não é? Nós dois somos invencíveis juntos! HAHAHAHA! - O pequeno dragão exclama arrogantemente agora apoiado na cabeça de Aaron.

\- Kazuo-san agora que já apresentei vocês, estou indo para não atrapalhar. - Raven se despede e começa a ir embora, mas antes de sair da clareira ela para e se vira para Kazuo mais um vez. - Por favor, não desaponte minha filha.

\- É claro que não vou. - E com essa resposta de Kazuo, Raven sorri e sai da clareira.

0 Ok, como ela já disse me chamo Aaron e esse é meu parceiro Draikon Draiz, mas nós o chamamos de Dry. - Aaron apresenta o pequeno dragão, acenando com a mão para Kazuo parecendo orgulhoso de seu nome. - Então sem mais delongas vamos começar.

Aaron falou e tira uma pequena chave preta de seu bolso de dentro do casaco, ele bota a chave para frente como se fosse abrir alguma fechadura e o espaço em frente dela começa a se distorcer criando pequenas ondas no ar, Aaron então gira a chave e uma grande luz surge cegando Aaron e quando a luz some Aaron estava agora em uma vasta planície sem nada a vista exceto uma grande colina com uma árvore no topo e mesmo assim ela estava longe.

\- Esse lugar é bem especial, aqui o tempo passa mais devagar do que na realidade, assim em apenas um mês lá fora você vai treinar por seis meses aqui. - Aaron explica a Kazuo sobre esse lugar, o fazendo arregalar os olhos surpreso já que esse lugar parece ter saído de um mangá. - Está vendo aquela colina? Seu primeiro trabalho vai ser chegar na árvore que está no topo dela.

\- Só isso? - Kazuo pergunta olhando para a colina, que apesar de estar longe, não seria realmente um grande esforço chegar nela.

\- É claro que não. Você já sabe sobre a magia dos demônios? Aaron pergunta a Kazuo e ao balançar a cabeça ele solta um suspiro. - É claro que não sabe, aquela mulher realmente quer me dar trabalho. Ok, eu vou explicar rapidamente pois é fácil de entender, diferente das outras magias que usam o raciocínio e a lógica a magia dos demônios usam a emoção e imaginação. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é imaginar o que você quer e ter força de vontade para fazer acontecer, entendeu?

\- Entendi.

\- Ótimo, agora bote as suas mãos em frente uma da outra e feche os olhos. Agora se concentre e imagine uma energia no centro de seu corpo, a imagine passando pelos seus braços indo em direção às suas mãos e finalmente saindo delas e formando uma pequena bola de energia entre elas.-

Kazuo fecha os olhos e começa a fazer o que Aaron falou, depois de imaginar a energia ele começou a sentir uma sensação quente no meio de seu peito, ele se concentrou nela e a mandou em direção a suas mãos logo ele sentiu aquele calor passar pelos seus braços e parar em suas mãos, então finalmente se concentrou em formar uma pequena bola e ao abrir os olhos ali estava flutuando entre as palmas de suas mãos um pequeno ponto de luz.

\- Parabéns, você aprende rápido isso é bom. - Aaron o elogia fazendo Kazuo se orgulhar de seu feito. - Agora ao invés de uma bola, quero que você imagine essa mesma energia passando por todo o seu corpo e o fortalecendo para aguentar todo esse peso.

\- Que peso? - No instante que Kazuo terminar sua pergunta e cai de deitado de peito no chão, parecia que tinha uma tonelada em cima dele.

\- Eu acabei de aumentar a gravidade em dez vezes, além do peso do seu corpo o peso do ar a sua volta deve estar o esmagando ao ponto onde você não consegue nem respirar, não se preocupe quando você desmaiar a gravidade volta ao normal até você acordar. Use sua magia para chegar até o topo da colina, te vejo lá.-

\- HAHAHA! Boa sorte pequeno cavaleiro.-

A última coisa que Kazuo ouviu foi a explicação de Aaron e a risada de Draikon antes deles desaparecerem de sua frente e claro que ambas as vozes carregadas de sarcasmos e provocação. Agora sozinho, deitado de peito no chão sem conseguir se mexer ou respirar a única coisa que Kazuo podia pensar era...

_No que eu me meti?_


End file.
